wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Werewolves
"Wizards vs. Werewolves" is the ninth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the sixtieth of the overall series. It first aired on January 22, 2010. Plot In this episode, Justin and Max continue to search for Juliet. Meanwhile, Mason and Alex continue dating and Mason gives her a glowing necklace. However, Mason keeps running away from Alex before the evening. She becomes suspicious and follows him one night. Alex and Harper discover that Mason is actually a werewolf. She confesses that she is a wizard and they continue to date. Mason then reveals that the necklace only glows when you are in love with the person who put it on you. Justin and Max think that Mason can help track down Juliet. He tracks her scent to Transylvania, where the mummy is hiding. They all try to face the mummy without looking into his eyes, and they end up unwrapping the mummy, leaving only two dormant red eyes. Justin is very happy that he finally found Juliet. Then Juliet mentions that she and Mason used to date 300 years ago. Mason impulsively blurts out that he loves Juliet. Alex, heartbroken, throws the necklace on the ground and leaves. Justin gets jealous, but Juliet tells him and Mason that she only loves Justin. Alex gets depressed about Mason and her family tries to cheer her up. Mason returns and tries to apologize. Alex decides to give him a chance and they go back to Transylvania to find the magic necklace to see if he truly loves her. Justin, Juliet, and Max manage to track the two down. Mason and Juliet then get in a huge fight, where Mason scratches Juliet and she bites Mason. This causes Mason to become a wolf (not werewolf) +forever and Juliet to lose her vampire powers. Alex puts the necklace on Mason and it glows, showing that he does love her, but he says they cannot be together anymore. Mason then turns into a wolf and is off. Juliet becomes 2,193 years old, her real age. Justin says that he still loves her, but Juliet says that he has to let her go and leaves. Alex and Justin both sit down sadly. Justin is heartbroken because he just found Juliet only to lose her again. Alex asks him to promise her that they'll find normal people, to which Justin sadly replies, "We're not normal people." After that, Jerry thinks he has managed to make Theresa his slave using the mummy eyes, but Theresa was too smart for him. But in "Future Harper", the future Harper asks Alex if Mason broke up with her yet so Mason may appear again in later episodes. This is the last episode for Juliet because she was offered her own show "Good Luck Charlie" so the Wizard vs Werewolves episode was made for Juliet's goodbye. (this is not her last appearance- she returns in Wizards vs. Everything, and Who Will Be the Family Wizard?). Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest Starring * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet Van Heuson * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Grabeck * John Eric Bentley as Mummy Co-Starring * Bryce Hurless as Kid Trivia *There are no spells in this episode. *This is a one hour special. *This is once again a rarity of Disney Channel for having a sad ending. *This is the first episode in the series to be rated TV-PG in America. *Selena Gomez says the show is not done with the Mason-Juliet storylline. *When Alex tells Mason the mistakes she has made, she references the episodes "Justin's Little Sister," "Movies," and also Wizards of Waverly Place the movie. *Alex is kissed by Mason in "Alex Charms a Boy" but doesn't get changed into a werewolf because Mason is a purebred and not a mutt, like Isabella in the Season 2 episode, "Beware Wolf." *This special was aired at 8:00 PM on the day it premiered then it re-aired at 9:30 PM the same night. *Juliet says that she is 2,193 years old even though in the episode, "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place" her mother says that she is about 2,000 years old. *In the episode "Future Harper" future Harper says " You look sad. Did Mason break up with you, already?", * This episode's premiere was also on AT&T phones with MobiTV. * The two movies Alex names Whats Your Name Dirty Cheater? and I Know What You Did Last Night is a parody of I Know What You Did Last Summer * Max reveals that they go to church 309 Category:Season 3